The field of the invention relates generally to nano-fabrication of structures. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system to transfer a body between a motion stage and a docking system.
Nano-fabrication involves the fabrication of very small structures, e.g., having features on the order of nano-meters or smaller. One area in which nano-fabrication has had a sizeable impact is in the processing of integrated circuits. As the semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the circuits per unit area formed on a substrate, nano-fabrication becomes increasingly important. Nano-fabrication provides greater process control while allowing increased reduction of the minimum feature dimension of the structures formed. Other areas of development in which nano-fabrication has been employed include biotechnology, optical technology., mechanical systems and the like.
An exemplary nano-fabrication technique is commonly referred to as imprint lithography. Exemplary imprint lithography processes are described in detail in numerous publications, such as U.S. published patent application 2004/0065976 filed as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/264,960, entitled, “Method and a Mold to Arrange Features on a Substrate to Replicate Features having Minimal Dimensional Variability”; U.S. published patent application 2004/0065252 filed as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/264,926, entitled “Method of Forming a Layer on a Substrate to Facilitate Fabrication of Metrology Standards”; and U.S. published patent application 2004/0046271 filed as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/235,314, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,194) entitled “Functional Patterning Material for Imprint Lithography Processes,” all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The fundamental imprint lithography technique disclosed in each of the aforementioned United States published patent applications includes formation of a relief pattern in a polymerizable layer and transferring a pattern corresponding to the relief pattern into an underlying substrate. The substrate may be positioned upon a motion stage to obtain a desired position to facilitate patterning thereof. To that end, a template is employed spaced-apart from the substrate with a formable liquid present between the template and the substrate. The liquid is solidified to form a solidified layer that has a pattern recorded therein that is conforming to a shape of the surface of the template in contact with the liquid. The template is then separated from the solidified layer such that the template and the substrate are spaced-apart. The substrate and the solidified layer are then subjected to processes to transfer, into the substrate, a relief image that corresponds to the pattern in the solidified layer.
Imprint lithography systems often use an imprint head with the template, which can be installed and removed from the imprint head. This allows the imprint lithography system to be used to imprint different patterns. In this manner, the imprint lithography system may be used to fabricate various types of circuits or other devices, or imprint various structures on a substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,054 to Meissl et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a template transfer system having a template positioned thereupon, wherein relative movement is created between the motion stage and the imprint head to place the template transfer system and the imprint head in superimposition to transfer the template to the imprint head.
To that end, it may be desired to provide an improved system of storing the template.